Angel in the Dark
by Iceestar
Summary: Years ago Vio had a choice of whether to kill his friend or not. In most timelines Vio chose to stick with the hero side of himself and spare Green's life, but in this time line things are very messed up. Green's dead, Blue and Red are locked away, and Vio's taken over the world with no one there to stop him. But perhaps a visit from the past will change that.


The world was in darkness and Vio couldn't believe it. He and Shadow had overthrown Gannon and the evil sorcerer, Vaati, by using the mirror and then Vio had ended up betraying Shadow and claiming the world for himself. Vio hadn't expected it to happen the way it did, but it didn't matter at this point. Things had happened and this was the end result. Controlling all of Hyrule and well… most of the world, Vio had everything he wanted. Well… everything except a friend, but who needed friends? Vio had left Red and Blue in prisons on opposite sides of his land. Occasionally he would visit one of them, but most of the time, Vio stayed away. Seeing them reminded the purple link too much of his betrayal and how he killed Green. Shadow, Vio had sealed away in a temple and left there. Zelda was still a captive of the Palace of Winds. Vio did visit her occasionally, but she was withering away from the despair of Vio betraying everyone so Vio didn't like seeing her very often.

Green… if there was one thing Vio deeply regretted doing, it was killing Green. Killing the only one who had still had faith in him was almost like ripping his own heart out of his chest, but Vio did it anyway because there was more to gain than losing Green.

Sighing, Vio got off of his throne and started walking away. Some of the creatures of the dark scrambled to follow after him so, should he need anything, they could help him, but Vio merely waved them off. Vio wanted to go and see Red and Blue and for once he felt like dealing with them both at the same time. In fact, he almost felt like he needed to see them both.

Luckily, Vio had been dabbling in shadow magic via lessons from Shadow, before betraying the shadow, and knew how to use it to get places very fast. Putting his hand in front of him, Vio called on his magic abilities creating a shadowy oval just in front of him. Stepping through the shadowy portal, Vio walked a little bit through the Shadow World before going through another shadowy portal.

Exiting the Shadow World, Vio found himself exactly where he wished to be. In the iciest region of his territory stood a large building. It was the prison keeping Red locked away. At first Vio had placed Red in a nicer area, though the prison was of the same quality, but Red had continuously found ways to light fire to things so Vio decided to freeze the red version of himself. It was an easy choice to make, much better than risking Red getting away.

Vio entered the prison swiftly and calmly, not even bothering to acknowledge the guards standing outside the building. Why should he acknowledge them? They were almost as important as insects under his boot, but not quite that important. Strolling through the prison, Vio wondered for a moment why the building was so large if he didn't even have any other prisoners there. It made no logical sense to have a large building for one prisoner, but Vio didn't care. He could always move some of the rebels into this prison. Cool them off a little, literally.

Stopping at the end of the hall, Vio turned on his heel and walked into the right room. Looking at Red calmly, Vio said, "You're coming with me."

Red, hardened by his time in the prison and losing Green and Vio in one swoop, look up at Vio with a harsh smile. "Oh did you find a better place to lock me away? Somewhere you can see me even less? Or perhaps a colder area. It is a little too warm in here right?" Red said sarcastically.

Every word out of Red's mouth was ignored by Vio. He didn't care what Red had to say. It was the exact same thing each time. Some sort of sarcastic comment and, if he aggravated the red link enough, a death threat or two.

"Hmph. Well just consider this an early Christmas present," Vio said calmly gesturing for one of the guards to unlock the cell. Vio didn't need to worry about Red trying to make a run for it with the cell open. His hands were still handcuffed and attached to the handcuff was a chain that was linked to the floor, keeping Red from going out of the cell.

Holding his hand out to the guard, Vio was given the key to unlink Red to the floor. This would make it so Vio could lead Red around like a dog. While Blue would have been easier to move, Vio had decided that he had left Red to freeze in this place for long enough. After all the only thing to set on fire in the new place Vio was going to place Red would be Blue and that would be of no consequence to Vio. Vio was feeling nice for some reason and wanted to let Red into a better place.

After all that very day was the anniversary of Green's death. Vio did always get a little bit nicer on this day. Some may say that it was guilt, but Vio ignored their words. Why should he feel guilt? Maybe he was just being nicer because he was the one who survived. Perhaps he felt like celebrating being the superior link.

Unlocking the chain attaching Red's handcuff to the floor, Vio took the chain firmly in his hand and tossed the key back to the guard. Stretching out his hand once more, Vio opened yet another portal.

"Oh are you finally leading me to the execution block? What a nice Christmas. A little bit more red than green, but you already had a very green Christmas years ago when you killed him. My turn now? Going to switch it up next year and kill Blue?" Red said mockingly.

For a second Vio thought about cutting off Red's tongue just to get his annoying voice out of his head. Maybe if he silenced that one voice the rest would fall silent. The voices that kept condemning him, one day he would silence them. Then and only then would he be free of the lingering feelings left in him, feelings like remorse and guilt. The weak feelings simmering in the pits of his soul that the voices love taunting him with. He would silence them, but cutting out Red's tongue would only succeed in getting his favorite cloak bloody and Vio had no desire to do that.

With the decision to not cut off Red's tongue, Vio just stepped through his portal and jerked Red behind him. Walking through once more and into another portal, they found themselves outside a different building tucked in the middle of three hills covered with trees. "As I said I'm giving you an early Christmas present," Vio said calmly as he walked forward, jerking on the chain attached to Red once to get the other moving.

Red was frozen for a moment before Vio jerked on the chain. This was the prison holding Blue so why would Vio take him there? Was he going to kill them both? Or maybe there was a little bit of kindness left in Vio. "Oh do I get to see the little blue birdy? How nice. The only thing that would make this better would be for you to be a good little birdy and plummet from the sky," Red said with a smile.

Vio looked at Red for a moment and said, "Don't compare me to a weak bird Red. You know I'm much stronger than a fragile creature like that."

Looking Vio in the eye, Red stood his ground calmly. "Physically you might not be as weak as a bird, but mentally you are."

The corner of Vio's mouth twitched as he prepared to snap at Red, but decided to hold his comments at bay. Rising to Red's bait was exactly what Red wanted and Vio was better than that. Turning back around, Vio just led Red into the prison.

There was silence until they reached Blue's cell. The blue link wasn't looking up, but even from the angle of his head the bruises and red spots were visible. One of his arms as set in a splint having been broken, and he looked worse for wear.

Stopping right in front of where Blue was standing, Vio said, "I see you tried to escape again. Did you put up so much of a fight that they had to break your arm?"

Blue chuckled a little, still not looking up. "No your faithful dogs decided to break my arm to try and get me to stop trying to escape."

Nodding a bit, Vio just said, "Good. You're lucky they were nice enough to splint your arm after breaking it. And you're lucky I'm not reconsidering this."

Opening the cell, Vio pushed Red inside and shut it, locking the door behind him. "Consider this a gift from me. The first and last," Vio said coldly.

When the door of his cell opened, Blue's head snapped up. His eyes widened as he saw Red getting pushed into the cell with him. This was uncharacteristic of Vio. Letting them be in the same prison together? There had to be some sort of catch, but as far as Blue could tell there wasn't one. Trying to think of Vio's motivation for this, it suddenly clicked.

"Oh it's today's that day isn't it. The same day on which you killed Green years ago. That's why you're letting me and Red see each other. Wow Vio after all this time you still feel guilty," Blue said, now looking Vio in the eyes.

Shrugging a bit, Vio just said, "I'll still kill you if I have to," and with that, Vio decided that his time there was done. Opening another portal, Vio stepped through and went back to his home.

It was later in the evening that Vio had calmed down enough to think about sleeping. While he had planned on actually talking to Blue and Red for a bit, seeing them had just frustrated him and it had taken this long to calm himself down. Blowing out the single candle lighting his rather small room, Vio walked over to his bed and sat down on the side of it. Looking blankly into the darkness, Vio wondered what would have happened if he hadn't killed Green. Would the four of them had been heroes? Would they have defeated Vaati? So many things that could have happened, but Vio was happy with what had happened. After all he was in charge of most of the world now. Who cared if the other sides of himself hated him and everyone else either feared him or wanted him dead? Certainly not Vio.

Sighing, Vio flopped down on his bed and shut his eyes.

"Wow Vio who knew you could get colder after what happened."

Shooting up from his position, Vio's head snapped to the side.

"Green."

* * *

A/N: So yeah that's the first chapter I guess. Um I hope people liked it. I would like to say that I don't know a whole lot about Zelda actually. I've read Four Swords several times now so I know a lot about that story, but I still don't know much about the world of Zelda so if I made mistakes due to that I hope you'll forgive me. I do know that there aren't angels in the world of Zelda so I hope you'll excuse me because there will be at least one angel in this story. I'm writing this for a friend anyway.

Whether you liked it or not please review. I love criticism so please leave some. If you like it that's wonderful, but if you didn't like it please don't trash my writing. Either way though reviews are nice. Thanks for reading!


End file.
